Friend I Forgot
by JJBluebell
Summary: When Sylar went to find out if Angela was really his mother he was captured by the company again! while powerless and alone, they throw him an ability but its someone from his old life, she's different now, she grew up, she grew cold! PLZ R&R could be M!
1. Hello Old Friend

I sit here is my cell having just woken up from the latest gassing, that's how they sedate me long enough to inject me with that shit that robes me of my abilities, to say my plan had backfired was a slight understatement, on my quest to discover if Angela Pirelli was in fact my mother I entered the company, everything was going smoothly, until that dammed Haitian knocked me out, now his was I power could appreciate as well as distain!

The door opens, two men curiously step inside firmly holding tranquilizer guns, as another two hurl a young girl into the cell, one shouting as they back out "consider it a gift!"

I watch as the moment the girl hits the floor she quickly scurry's away into the far corner, her hair is a long ebony mist masking her face, filled with split ends and greasiness, she's short in stature and for too skinny for her hourglass build, her alabaster completion almost whiter than her company given clothes. I can't fight the smile on my face, so Angela wants to play nice?

I stand and take a step closer to the girl as she rocks slightly, cradling herself, but I stop in my tracks as I notice the blue ink on her skin, four snowflakes scattered lightly on her wrist, they seem so familiar and then it seems so clear…

"Lily?" her movements end and her head lifts ever so lightly, pastel blue orbs shining through the thick strands.

As her eyes meet mine she quickly springs up and runs to me, rather than away like I'm used to, she raps her arms tightly around my middle, burying her head in my chest, whispering in a hoarse, broken voice "G…Gabriel!"

~New York, Queens- Three Years Ago~

I sit in my workshop, fixing a Rolex whose owner had been less than careful with it, when suddenly the bell chimes and I find a young girl with black pixie hair, pale blue eyes that sparkle, her skin peaches and cream filled with her bright sherbet lip smile, a pink baby doll dress highlighting growing figure, wearing her teddy backpack over her shoulders as she smiles happily, taking a seat on the table.

"Hey Gabriel!" she smiles sweetly

I don't look up from the watch as I speak "hello Lily, shouldn't you be heading home?"

She shrugs lightly "moms at work and I forgot my keys again! I'd ask if I could stay at your mom's until she came home but last time I did that she just sat there and made me listen to her talk about her globe collection!"

I can't help but chuckle lightly "ok, just don't make too much noise; I need to get this done!"

She makes a squealing noise and then runs over to her bag and pulls out her note pad, plugging in her earphones, she's always scribbling away in that thing!

Lily's a good girl, quiet and book smart, she has her own small cluster of friends and tries not to mingle too much, she's just shy and slightly diffident, her mother is usually too busy to notice, but I can't really blame her, having a fourteen year old girl must be hard as well as working two jobs. So I usually let her stay here for a few hours after school, then take the time to walk her home, she lives in the same apartment as my mother!

I shake my head lightly as she starts humming and trying not to itch at her wrist, she'd recently got a tattoo of four different snowflakes as a sign of rebellion, or just to get her mother's attention!

When I asked why she had chosen snowflakes she just looked at her bound wrist and shrugged timidly "there's just something about them I like, I suppose I have a thing for snow!"

~Odessa Texas, the Company, Level 5 – Present-day~

As I hold the scared girl in my arms I'm not sure what to do, she must have an ability otherwise she wouldn't be here and she looks like she's been here for a long time! But this is different to the others, they we're a means to an end, nothing, I had no connection to them other than their gifts, even Elle who I had some twisted form of a relationship with, they all meant nothing but what I could gain from them in the end!

Lily was different to that, I've known her from before my life as Sylar, before my hunger for power and knowledge took control, but she has an ability, a gift that I could use…No! This is Lily for god's sake, little Lily Thornwood from 6B!

I look down at the girl I once knew, her lips have split with lack of moisture, her face once full of color and bright smiles now tragic and washed-out "Lily, what happened to you?"

She shakes her head lightly "they…Tests, that's what they said… it hurt so much Gabriel, always hurts! Wires and tubes and pencils ...why are they doing this to me, why won't they stop? I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear! I didn't mean it, they were just drawings, I didn't know!"

She sobs and I gently stroke the girls hair and nestle her back into my arms while trying to overcome my rage, they hurt her, for how long, when did they even take her, what did they do to break that sweet little girl?

"sshh… its ok, I know, I'm here!" I try to sooth her, but she stills and her eyes drift

"I drew Sarah, she started picking on me and she just wouldn't shut up! So I drew her and I erased her mouth on the picture… the next day she… her mouth was just gone! … do you think they know?" I look at her in amazement, Animation of Drawings, a strange and unusual ability!

"Knows what?" I ask as she gazes off

Her face snaps up to me as she answers "that I… I liked it! …wait, what… why are you, you're like me!"

She realizes as her eyes search mine "yes Lily, but I… my ability it made me… different! I've done things, really horrible things, hurt people and I'm not sorry or going to stop!"

I look at her, wondering what she'll think of the man she once knew "you... I don't care! You're still my friend, your all I have, the only thing I've had for two years so I really couldn't give a fuck right now!"

I can't help but look at her in shock "Gabriel please help me, get us out of here!"

I smile sinisterly "don't worry, I'll fix it, I'll make everything better…. and its Sylar now!"

She just nods with a ghost of a smile, a flash of hope lining her despairing tear filled eyes "thank you… Sylar!"

She smiles and leans back into my arms, two years, that's a long time without human comforts, long time to change our views of right and wrong, the old Lily would be sickened by the idea of sweet Gabriel taking lives, but now, after years of solitude and 'testing' she has grown hard and broken, just like me.

I smile into where I knew there to be one of the cameras, smirking as I stoke my old friend's destroyed waist length hair. I know Angela will be watching, I also know the cameras have no sound and she'll be wondering what the fuck just happened, she offered me a new gift as a lore, but instead gave me a companion, an accomplice… a friend!


	2. Something We Feel

I sit on my bunk; taking a bite from the crap this place considers food, Lily sleeping peacefully next to me, curled into a ball, it's the first time she's slept without agitation. She's been in here for about a week, it's hard to keep track in this place. On the second day they tried to take her, she didn't try to fight, having been beaten into submission long ago, but I haven't! I took two of the three guards down without breaking a sweat, but I'd been hit with a dart, tying to fight off the effects of the sedative, thank you Claire Bennet, and the third backed out like the true coward he is!

She'd sat and shook for hours after, she still flinched whenever I made an unexpected movement or to just sooth her with a touch of comfort, so used to her empty solitude!

I look down at her head next to my lap, her hairs fanning out around her fair fleshed face calm and steady; I see a glimpse of the little girl I knew as she lays there. I move a stray black strand from her face and ask myself so many questions, like where the hell is her mother? Rachel wouldn't just let them take Lily…would she?

I look up into the camera with a cold glare, I know their watching, their always watching! Lily won't give me details about what they did, whenever I ask she shakes her head and crawls back inside herself, they broke the little girl she was and now I'm just trying to figure her out, they twisted and fractured her like they had me, made her cold and face the cruelty of the world, made the sweet fifteen year old girl they snatched grow up to quickly into the seventeen year old train wreck!

She starts to stair and I smile "good morning sleepyhead! Well I think its morning!"

She sits up slowly, rubbing at her neck "I stopped trying to guess if its day, it gets to confusing!"

She makes a nauseated face as she sees the food try in my lap, hers over on the table "the one thing you never get used to here is what they try to pass off as food! What I'd give for a burger and fries some days!"

I can't help but laugh "yeah, I miss pie!"

She closes her eyes with a small smile "yeah, a slice of apple pie with vanilla ice-cream... god that's heaven!"

She rests back against the wall with a sad little smile "I'm glad you're here… I don't mean… I'm not glad that your stuck here…I just meant…!"

I move the tray to the floor and chuckle "I know, I've been here before, sucked then to… this time is better!"

Her blue orbs widen at this and she sits alert "wait, you escaped… from here?"

I can't help my victorious smile at the memory "I did and I will again, we will!"

"You know for two years I was so sure I'd die here, and every time when they came for me, I thought… this is it! Hell I haven't even spoke to anyone for… I don't know how long and I can't help but think this is one of three things; first, I've lost it and started seeing things aka you! Second, I've slipped into some sort of dream stated coma and third… they… they killed me and I'm in some sort of limbo!" she says looking at her hands, nervous and scared like always.

I look at the poor girl and gingerly take her small, frail hand in my large strong one, she flinches ever so slightly as I do so "Lily, look at me!" I command softly

Her eyes break through the curtain of black tresses "you feel my hand, this is real, I am real and I'm going to get you out of here!"

She smiles and wipes at a stray tear "I believe you Sylar, I just… I don't think I could take it if anything took you away from me, I don't want to be alone again!"

I examine her face and ask my internal question "where's your mom? Why hasn't she reported you missing?"

She looks down and brings her knees to her chin "I don't…her …"

I can feel her closing up on me again and blurt "I killed my mom! It was an accident; after I showed her what I could do she attacked me with some scissors and told me I wasn't her son, turns out the last part is true!"

She looks at me wide eyed and I suddenly feel her arms circling my neck, her soft, cool, dry cheek brushing against my spiked warm stubble, she's so small she's basically sat on my lap! My arms embrace her small frame and she lets out a heavy sigh.

"I drew an apple, it came out of the page and I took a bite, offered it to my mom! She looked at me like I sprouted another head and backed away. After that she barely looked at me and when she did she seemed….! Then one day I came home from school and when I walked in this guy had his hand over my face and then I wake up here!" she mumbles into my neck, scared to pull away

When she does back up she asks "I always wondered about my mom, she really didn't tell anyone I was missing? My school didn't notice I was gone, my friends and my own mother… I disappeared off the face of the earth and not one person cared enough to notice, to look for me…" she sobs into her knees

I can't help but hang my head in shame, because I didn't notice either, I barely spared a thought for her since I discovered my ability, not till they threw her at my feet! I'll make it up to her; I'm just wondering what to do once I get us out of here? I'm not sure she could stomach my new murderous life, but I can't drop her back into reality after all this, besides they'd just find her again!

"I'm sorry you've had to go through that but don't worry, I'm here now!" I smile, cupping her cheek lightly as she nuzzles into my palm.

A few minutes later I notice the gas seeping in from the vent, it's getting weaker with its effect on me now, my regenerative power adjusting to the drugs their giving me, not that I'd let them know that, I pretend to still be passed out for at least two hours extra . Just a little while longer, just a little more waiting then we'd be free and I'd figure everything else out, but for right now I let the drugs take hold and look into the closing eyes of Lily… the not so little girl I once knew!

Hours later I come to, but don't move, expecting the silence as the drug drowns away, what I don't expect is to be laying at a strange angle against a hard softness, two slender arms wrapped around my neck and upper torso. I can feel a woman's chest heaving against the back of my head, her knees either side of me as I hear her faint sobs. Yes I usually wouldn't move despite the discomfort, but the sobs and scent of copper makes me shirt with worry!

"S…Sylar?" Lily's broken voice sobs as I start to sit up

As I turn I gasp in shock, her marble completion was now tainted with a large purple bruise across the right of her jaw, another lined with a long cut on the outside tear soaked cheek of her right eye and her lip sporting a bloodied split.

"Lily what the fuck happened?" I quickly yell

Her doe blue eyes water as she sobs "when…when they came, I was starting to pass…out and they got out this needle… they injected you, then they tried to… take me away! I fought them off but one of the guards...well… then he undid his… he was going to…but that woman was by the door, Angela? She stopped him and then they left!"

I feel my blood boil, the rage flare through my veins "Lily… has it ever happened before, with the guards?"

She looks down slightly "…no, it's just this one, Rodgers… my old cell needed a special key to get in, like this one, but only one guard had it, needed it and Rodgers was only on look out so he could never… but he would say things, tell me stuff… he scares me Sylar!"

I reach out and ghost my hand over the marks on her face, I'm sure she must be covered in bruises, but their hidden by the white cover of her clothes, that are now sprinkled with crimson, she backs off a little from the shot of pain then looks me dead in the eyes.

"When you said you hurt people, did what you mean to say was that you sliced their heads open found out how to steal their powers and then get rid of their brain?" she asks in a sheepish voice

I look at her for a moment but she carries on "that's where you went when you left New York, collecting abilities! She said… she said that you were supposed to kill me to, that was the plan, that's what you do and she wanted to know what made me different… honestly I'm kind of curious myself!"

I sit back and run a hand through my disheveled hair "I changed my name when I first started… collecting abilities, my original ability came with something…not just the knowledge to know how things work but this hunger, to know more, to be more! For the longest time I tried to control it, deny it, now I just accept it as a part of who I am. I'm a killer and I like it, and I had every intention of killing you as well… until I realized it was 'you'!"

She lets out a long breath of relief "why not just kill me though, what changed it?"

"Because you're Lily Thornwood! You were a part of my life long before any of this; you're the annoying kid that used to hum while I tried to work and always had a pencil behind your ear or in your pocket. They were just nothings that didn't deserve the abilities they'd been given, but you… your just Lily, it's that simple!" I try my best to explain to her, when I can barely explain it to myself

Her eyes meet mine a glimmer of darkness screaming from the ocean of her eyes "I'm not that cute little kid anymore and you're far from the geeky watchmaker she had a crush on! ...do you think I could come with you, I mean you said you weren't going to stop and I can't exactly just go home, I don't think I would if I could! …I think about it, killing people, a lot actually over the last two years! what it you be to like… how would I do it… what would their last words be, their expression, but mostly…I think about the way it would make me feel, would it be like the rush on a roller-coaster or the thrill of doing something naughty?"

As she speaks her eyes glaze over with a dazed gleam and a sinister smile on her face, and I have to say as her doe blue eyes, sweet lips mirror my signature stare… she looks beautiful!


	3. Free

**_hey guys! thanx for the great reviews, love them really i do and they make me want to carry the story on! she please keep them comeing!_**

**_JulieAKAweirdo -: hey thanx and i think lily may be crazyer to, but you have to remember she was locked away, experimented on and ignored as a human being for two years, that type of thing is going to mess a girl up! X x_**

**_CoyPuppy -: am glad you like my story so much and i'm always greatful for friendly comments :) i'm also glad you like lily, i took your comment onbored and tried to give Lily that cold edge in this chapter! X x _**

I smile as Lily sits humming while running her fingers through her long damp hair, a strange little smile on her face, I can't help but find the irony in the situation! I mean come on, a group of people have taken two souls who we're innocent in their own rights, pure and then destroyed all sense of that virtuousness, only to throw them together as new broken, corrupt versions of what they were, but still completely compatible!

"What's so funny?" asks my cellmate, I didn't realize I chuckled aloud

I just shake my head lightly "this, all…this!"

She seems confused for a moment but then her expression turns blank, empty as she looks to the window of our cell. I turn and find a guard with a military haircut, blue eyes and a cold smirk, gawking openly at the girl; he blows her a kiss and walks away, neither breaking eye contact until the others out of site. The same man has been coming to the cell every day, he just watch's her and does some action that in any other situation would seem affectionate.

I look at Lily as she releases a restrained breath "he's new, I'm guessing you know him… it's him isn't it? That's Rogers!"

"Don't worry about him! ...how are you feeling today?" she says quickly, we both know she means my ability's, about how long it'll be now to getting out!

After what had happened the day they beat her, I have been fighting off the effects of the drugs more and more, now, feeling my ability's back in my control we wait patiently, soon they'll open the door, and we'll just walk out! . . . Well we may be covered in blood and running, but at least we'll get out!

I give a coy smirk "never better! What about you, how are you healing?"

She comes over and joins me on the cot, resting her head against the wall, putting her bare feet onto my lap "well it's not hurting anymore, most the bruises are gone, cuts are fading. I think the one by my eye will scar though!"

I stretch my hand out and ghost it over the cut "seems probable!"

Its then I smell it, the gas seeping through the vents and into our lungs, Lily quickly lifts her shirt over her face, filtering the air as I pretend to pass out, truth is the gas has stopped working for a while now, I just needed to gain the strength of my ability's back, I'm not at me peek, but I'm strong and I'm getting us out!

The door opens and two guards step in, guns firmly in hand, as the good doctor leans down to inject me I quickly use my telekinesis to throw him and the men across the room, making them drop the guns in shock as they hit the back of the wall.

"Now, Lily!" I shout and she quickly darts out the room as I take her hand.

I easily navigate us through the halls and run to Angela's office, I quickly run over to the computer and put in the name of the man I've always believed to be my father, I need to now. As I do so Lily ravages the desk, picking up a pencil and smiling in delight. The alarm blears loudly though the building as I absorb the address onscreen, when I look up I see Lily scribbling furiously on her palms and then places the pencil behind her ear.

We enter the corridor only to start running, suddenly Lily stops and turns on her heel, only to face Rogers holding a gun shaken, sweating, scared, but still wearing that overconfident smirk "always knew I'd get you eventually!"

I snarl as he speaks to my companion and go to simply kill him, but the dark haired girl raises her hand in protest "you've always wanted me, haven't you Rogers? Well here I am… come get me!"

I look at her in shock, she takes a step closer while cocking her head to the side, what the hell's she doing? The guard, Rogers has a shocked triumphant smile on his sickening face. As they come into inches of each other, Lily quickly pulls the pencil from her ear and stabs him in the chest.

The man crumbles as she backs away; he reaches for his fallen gun, holding the pencil that rests in his chest "crazy bitch!"

She stands impassive as she looks down upon him "you once told me that drawing pretty pictures on a page wouldn't save me from you, guess what Rogers… I never needed it to!"

Suddenly his face I covered in shock and his eyes with frozen pain as trails of black travel up his and across his face, crawling into his mouth, nose and eyes, his scream falling on deaf ears while the remaining drawings on his flesh bubble into a liquid, burning him outside and in like… acid!

"All I needed was the pencil!" she smiles callously

She turns that smile to me, holding out her hand "let's get out of here!"

I return her smile, taking her small fragile hand in my large strong one and we run off to the hills however as we reach the exit Lily stops us again.

I roll my eyes as I turn to her in annoyance "what now?"

She says nothing, just raises her scribble covered hands with that same malicious smile and turns, placing them on either side of the walls, drawings of liquid followed by flames sketched down the long corridor walls, flickering to life.

She turns with a twinkle in her eye, beautiful and bright with a giggle falling from her lips as she skips over to me "now we can go!"

She skips past me and I run gleefully after her as I smile, when I reach her I put my arm over her shoulder and ask "so, was it the rush of a roller-coaster or the thrill of doing something naughty?"

She circles her arm around my back as she smiles up at me, her lips are sweet, plumb scarlet, no longer the pale chapped lines they once were "kind of a mix actually, there was the rush of the first drop and the thrill of knowing I shouldn't, but it was more than that it was…."

" …Freeing!" I finish for her and she giggles

She nuzzles happily into my chest humming a familiar tune was we walk content and briskly from the burning building, the light guiding us through the dark, the screams echoing as the harmony to Lily's song. I can't help but hum along with her, we're free, she's free, my friend and I.


	4. Meeting Martin Gray

**_hey hey thanx for the reviews! please please give more for updates, all friendly comment and sugestions welcome :) JJ X x_**

As we race down the highway I glance to Lily, who's sleeping curled up in the passenger seat; she looks different, but not much! After we the escaped, flagging down the first car that came our way and discreetly discarded the driver of the small blue ford, getting more than two days distance between us and the disintegrated building of our captors, Lily insisted we stop at some point for fresh clothes and such.

I couldn't help but laugh and roll my eyes as she dragged me from one store to the other; after all she hadn't been shopping for two years. She also made us visit the hair salon, we debated on having her hair cut back to its original pixie fanned short style, but decided the long pin straight black locks suited her new life, followed with multi-layers and a block fringe, she seemed so happy in these small things like having her hair done, but then I suppose those types of things seem quite luxurious now after everything.

Her crimson lip twitches slightly up in her sleep, a small silver pearl lingering in the center just below her lips; oh did I forget to mention she made us get her some piercings? Yeah, only her lip and ears pierced.

Yes she looks different, but I think the paramount transformation is the smile that graces her face and that twinkle in her big blue eyes, both permanent factures since our escape.

She starts to stir lightly and sits up rubbing at her eyes "what time is it?"

I smile and look to the clock on the dashboard "nearly ten o'clock. How's the lip?"

"Better since you gave me that blood, like I've had them for years! Have to admit that's a cool ability! Where'd you get it?" she asks sleepily, rolling down the windows of the car and taking a deep breath of the cool morning air.

"Cheerleader back in Texas, it took me a long while to!" I answer simply

She nods, biting the inside of her snow-white cheek "was she pretty?"

I look at her for a moment, slightly taken back by the question, but her large doe eyes are gazing out the window "She was the typical cheerleader, blonde, preppy, so… yeah, I guess, but I never really liked cheerleaders, all bitch's!"

I see the smile claim her face and she nods, still looking out the window "I know what you mean!"

She looks at me happily and starts to fidget in her seat "so, who are we going to kill again?"

I can't fight the chuckle at her malicious words in an angelic voice and playful smile.

I stand outside the workshop in Baltimore MD of the man I've always known as my father, all this time and he's still repairing timepieces! I feel a soft delicate doll like hand slip into my large coarse one. I look down at the blue eyed girl beside me, her grip tightening slightly as a supportive smile emerges on her face. I smile back as we walk into the shop, her hand still securely in mine.

As we enter the quaint little shop I shudder at the familiarity of it, the resemblance of my old shop slightly unnerving. I notice an unfinished watch lay peacefully on the table and could not resist the urge to put it together, my hand slipping from Lily's and leaving her to fiddle with the equipment behind me.

At that moment a man emerges with a shot gun pointed in our direction, Lily seems shaken for half a second, but I heard his heartbeat from the moment we entered the shop "what do you want?"

"Well that's not very welcoming! What must your customers think?" Lily bites with a hand on her hip, the image of the rebellious teen

I don't look up as I finish repairing the timepiece "Martin?" I ask in an impassive tone "Martin Gray?"

He gives a slight skeptical glare, lowering his weapon ever so marginally "do I know you?"

I give a bitter smile as our eyes meet "Did you live at 423 Kenmore Street in Queens, 27 years ago? It was snowing. In the middle of February, you went out for a pack of cigarettes at 10 o'clock and never came back. Or so the story goes. Kind of cliché don't you think?"

He lowers the gun, eyes filled with question "who are you?"

Lily comes to my side, circling her arm around my lower back, my hand resting on her voluptuous hip as she giggles lightly "well, looks like the wheels spinning but the hamster's dead!"

I fight back my chuckle while Martin scowls the girl "I'm your son and I have some questions for you."

His eyes widen at this and he gingerly places the gun down and marches over to his desk, passing us without as much as a glance! He examines the watch I just finished mending and looks at me over his glasses while taking his seat.

As I sit watching him starting the fix another watch I hear Lily jump on the table behind me. Martin looks from her to me over his glasses, then back to the cogs before him "she seems a little young for you don't you think Gabriel?"

I go to answer but the crash of leather boots hitting the floor interject "I don't think our relationship has anything to do with you… and don't call him that!"

He looks up at her with a distasteful sigh but I quickly change the subject "why did you leave mom?"

His eyes meat mine then "because she was a deeply disturbed woman, I had a child to save a broken marriage, it was a mistake!"

I feel that shuttering tingle and shake my head "no, you're not my father! … so who is?"

"….My brother! Victoria wanted a child and couldn't have any, I wanted to fix my marriage and Samson wanted money!" he says shocked at my knowledge in a dry tone, I hear the gasp of the girl behind me as I mull over this new information

"So you all traded him like a lamb to slaughter?" the blue eyed girl bites angrily

I turn and see the hungry fire in her eyes, burning out from the cold marble of her fair face "Lily… please!"

I ask quietly, taking her wrist lightly her eyes firmly on Martin's "Lily…" I say in a firm commanding tone, she looks to me then, breaths catching in her throat as our eyes meet and she nods mutely

Releasing her I go back to glaring at the old man "where is he now?"

At the rigorous glare from my eyes I see his water with a slight fear as he quickly gets me the address of my birth father "there, now please leave!"

I watch as he simply goes back to his work, pocketing the address and standing. This man hurt my mother and I, she may not have been perfect but she loved me, whereas this man abandoned me, my father….no, my uncle! I feel the twitch off my fingers, I should kill him, this heartless creature before me… and they call me a monster! But as I look at him I can't help but see the man who sat with me for hours, showing me how each piece of small metal could tick!

The black haired girl tests her scribble covered hands as she takes a step forward to him, but I look to her and say "let's go!"

She turns to me in shock, having expecting us to kill Martin "Sylar I…"

"We got what we came for, time to leave…now!" I command, raising my hand to the back of her neck, squeezing gently.

She seems annoyed and disappointed at this, but nods and gives one last malicious glare to the old man and quickly follows me out of the shop, a small pout on her face and her head lowered in a childlike manner.

I sigh as her hair hangs before her porcelain face, she looks like I just took her favorite toy away and I can't fight the pang of guilt for not letting her at least torcher the old man "hey, how about some ice-cream?"

She lift her head a little and asks "with cones and sprinkles?"

I chuckle lightly and nod as we reach our newest car, having ditched the last one a few miles back "with cones and sprinkles… and hey, next time we question someone, I'll teach you how to torture!"

A Cheshire cat grin breaks out on her face "promise?"

I nod in confirmation and she jumps up, bouncing up and down, then rapping her arms around my neck "Thanks Sylar! You're the best!"

I smile at this reaction, she kisses my cheek, but as her lips meet my skin we both linger against the other. Murderous brown eyes meeting tainted doe blue as we pull away still locked in the other's arms.

Our gazes loiter for a few moments until she give a nervous, candid giggle emerges from her and she smiles brightly "come on, I want my ice-cream!"

She slips from my arms and skips to the passenger side, I can't contain my smile and shake my head, she's such a strange little thing!


	5. A Strange Attraction And A Tag Along

I walk up the steps of the motel with a bag of food and two coffees in my hand, Lily insisted we stop for the night. As I open the door I find the crappy little room with two beds unoccupied, emptying the things in my hands onto the table I shout "Lily?"

Just then she comes out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel and in just her mismatching underwear "hey did you get coffee?"

I stand in shock for a minute, in all our time together, even back in that cell I've never seen her like… this, my… she sure weren't kidding about not being a little kid anymore! I shake my head and snap myself from such thoughts; this is Lily for god's sake! My lack of a sex life must be starting to get to me!

"Yeah, one skinny vanilla latte and a cinnamon bun!" she smiles and stands on her tiptoes, kissing me on the cheek lightly and then going to the table.

"Thanks, you're an angel!" she says taking long sips of her coffee in her red French lace panties and a white bra

I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her milky voluptuous frame; I mean when did that scrawny little girl turn into…that?

But then she turns to me with that devilish glint in her big blue eyes "I'll just finish getting dressed then we can get going ok?"

I nod as she walks past me and back into the bathroom, my eyes following her short toned legs and perky well curved rear, but as she turns the corner I snap myself out of it, what the hell is wrong with me? For fucks sake Sylar get a grip man, or hell maybe I just need to get laid! I fall back on the bed, hands in my hair, as I close my treacherous eyes!

I stand outside Samson Gray's house, it looks… normal! Lily by my side, just had she had been since our reunion.

I knock lightly on the door, but nothing, I look to Lily as I try the door handle, it's open and we walk in carefully, curiously inside the taxidermist's home. As we explore I notice the collection of stuffed animals, then we pass a table and I see a photo a small boy on a tricycle "hey is that you?"

I walk on as she picks up the picture "apparently!"

"You were such a cute little thing!" she smiles lightly, fingers tracing over the picture as I walk into the next room, not noticing as she slips it from the frame, tucking it into the pocket of her denim shorts

But as I stand in the center of the room I can hear something, a heartbeat, no multiple, as I turn I see I pair of black boots and white thigh-high stockings lying on the floor "Lily!"

I go to help her only for a multitude of masked attackers to emerge with taser guns, each firing at me without mercy. For a moment it seems like they have me, please Elle's attack just barely left me breathless! I quickly and easily dispose of the men, leaving just one dangling in midair as I run over to my companion, the scent of chloroform lingering on her face as I pick her up gently, mentally clearing the table and resting her there.

I turn to our attacker, ripping his mask from his face "well now, just who might, you be?"

I spend about half an hour torturing the man, I now know as agent Simons, as Lily starts to wake up, I go over, offering her some water "easy now, drink this!"

I help her up as she sips at the water "what the fuck was that?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out!" I answer, gesturing to our guest

She adjusts her leather jacket and white vest top as she finishes the glass; she looks to the bloody agent "Sylar… you promised to teach me!"

I can't fight my smirk at her eager expression "that I did!"

I help her off the table and we walk over to the bound man "Lily this is agent Simons, our test subject; remember to thank him!"

"Thank you agent Simons, this it really appreciated, I've never tortured someone before!" she smiles down to him, his eyes widening

"Now Lily, the thing you need to know is now much to let the victim bleed before bandaging them up! After all we don't want him passing out now do we" she smiles up to me, those big blue eyes sparkling brightly as she picks up the pencil that fell from behind her ear!

Not long after I sit smiling at my accomplice's handiwork, the small but deep pinholes on his neck where she touched him, a sketch string of barbed wire that had tightened and loosened round his throat, the blood dripping t down his neck and his gasps of pain the only indication the drawing was real! She's also taken to one on one torture quite quickly, finding a pair of clippers in a draw; she took her time as she ripped out his finger nails, and then carefully sliced off each part of his fingers when he refused to answer!

But then I hear something, a heartbeat and a gasp, then running, someone was at the window in the other room and saw our little party! No doubt their now calling the police "we have to move!"

Lily looks at me in a slight shock, but at my firm expression gives a quick nod. She draws a tight gag for Agent Simons as we make our way out the back, stealthily moving through the backstreet and into the garden of an anonymous home owner, slipping into the kitchen without any trouble, except the useless struggles of our captive.

I sit him in a chair as I say "find something to hold him!"

I hear some shifting from her in the kitchen; she comes out with a tool box, playing with a screwdriver in her hand "will these work?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll do!" I smile maliciously to match her

When the occupants make their way down the path I turn on the TV, deciding to play a little game, Lily having gone to use to restroom, I raise my figure to my lips as I slip into the kitchen, agent Simons sitting wide eyed. I listen as the boy lie's to his mother about the fight, then hear the panic in their heartbeats as they see the back of agent Simon's head supposedly watching TV.

As I enter the room, detecting the woman of her weapon as I forcefully put her and her son in some chairs "well, you must be Mary Campbell or 'current occupant'! We've been waiting for you!"

Just then Lily comes down the stairs, the boy's eyes on her appreciatively despite his fear. Mary looking to her for some sort of help "Please go get the police!"

She doesn't look at them as she walks over to me "Sylar do you want something to drink?"

The woman's eyes widen at the girls casual tone "some tea would great! Cream, two sugars"

"Coming right up!" she smiles and bounces into the kitchen

I smile at the shocked audience "did any of you want something?"

When Lily walks back in she hands me my Tea, sipping at an orange soda can as Mary demands "why are you doing this? What did we ever do to you?"

"Nothing; Wrong place, wrong time. We could have been a flood or a tornado. There's really no difference, actually." I shrug, taking a taste of my tea

I then look as Lily walks to my side, sitting on the arm of the chair as I explain how unreasonable, but brave Agent Simons has been, Lily smiling at him, letting out a small laugh and him glaring at her as I mention his fingers, hitting the screwdriver lightly, making him flinch! I can't help but laugh as he assumes we're going to torture him, but quickly correct that it's the Campbell's we plan to torture!

Lily takes a seat on the table facing the agent with a pensive expression, sipping at her can "I have a question, why was I chloroformed but Sylar was attacked with taser guns? I mean you had to know we're a team!"

The man scoffs lightly, the angelic faced girl twisting her scribble covered hand to tighten the barbed wire sketch and loosen its "it's not that big a question!"

"Your ability was told to be harmless, and that you were just a victim, that Sylar kidnapped you so to be delicate when taking you into custody! But it seems he turned you into his own monster!" he bites angrily

The black haired girl and I share a laugh "wow, harmless? Wrong! And as for him kidnapping me, no, he saved me, and turning me into a monster? Definitely not, you see he and I have a history, we were good people, innocent, but then the likes of you took us, tested us, abused and locked us up… fucked us up, made us what we are! So really… all this is your fault, and people like you! So… thanks!"

I can't help but smile at that "girl has a valid point!"

She then tightens the wire for the fun of it, with a playful smile as I begin to taunt the agent with the wave of my deadly finger. I easily describe the family dynamic to the boy; it seems we are quite alike in that aspect!

As I taunt them, telling the boy how I know how he enjoys the image of me murdering his mother! As I go to kill the woman my focus slips and the boy pushes up, raising his hand and boiling my tea into explosion!

All eyes turn to the boy in wonder as I smirk "small world! We need to talk!"

We stand, the boy; Luke, Lily and I, she's leaning on the desk behind me as the boy melts his figurine, I can't help but notice her leaning with her arms crossed, glaring at the boy while we talk about his vindictive thoughts about his powers and I can't help but return his thoughtful smirk as I throw back his mother's defiant remarks, but suddenly he pushes me out of the way at the same time as Lily throws herself before me!

Luke killing the agent as his mother stares at him in horror and asks "what are you?"

My smirk shines at the boy's first kill, Lily flush against me ready to take that bullet, but now glaring angrily with hate to the boy! I casually walk over to body, with a quick examination I sigh "well so much for information!"

I look to my companion "we're done here!"

She gives a ghost of a smile, picking up her jacket from the coat peg as we head out the door "hey wait!" Luke shouts after us

Lily's hand in mine as we walk out the house, only for the boy to follow us asking to come along, I basically tell him how lucky they are to be alive, especially since he lost me my only informant to my farther!

"I don't know why we don't just kill him!" Lily complains as I start to lead her away, both of us scoffing to the boy

"I know where he is!" at that we turn to him, I know he's not lying, but that only means he thinks he knows

When I ask if his mother has a car he dangles the keys before me, I can feel the girl beside me stiffen as I snatch them and walk off, not lingering to hear their interaction.

Lily glares at the boy as he smirks after me "hey, Campbell find your own anti-hero, you can't have mine!"

She stark's past him, bumping him in the shoulder as she goes but he just smiles "we'll see!" and follows on


End file.
